


obama loves you, baby

by greenteacookies



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, the Origin Of Shiro's Arm, wowie yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenteacookies/pseuds/greenteacookies
Summary: shiro shows obama what that arm do





	obama loves you, baby

Shiro winked at the panting former president below his body.  
"Another round?" Shiro said, with lust in his eyes.  
Barack nodded his head slowly in anticipation of what the sweating pilot would do next. 

Shiro grabbed Obama's dick in his galra hand and began to start the vibration mode. Barack moaned sensually, yearning for more of Shiro's touch. "T-takashi" Obama said in his usual deep voice

Shiro's cock began to twitch after his name came out of the mouth of the man he loved  
"It’s not Michelle's name" Shiro grinned  
Barack blushed and whispered "Rub it Shiro."

Shiro dispensed lube from his galra arm, a new feature Pidge had put in for Shiro for other liquids.

“It was going to good use”, he thought “so Pidge wouldn’t mind”  
Shiro started rubbing Barack’s dick up and down, all 8 erect inches. Barack mewled loudly and bit his lip and Shiro chuckled, "Want me to put this mouth to good use?" Shiro said grinning widely.

Barack whimpered yes with intensity and Shiro began to go to town on Barack’s yogurt slinger like Barack did on the bills he passed.

Shiro licked the length of Barack's cock and pulled down Barack’s foreskin gently, saving the ravaging for later. He pumped Barack's cock at the base with his right hand and with his left, he stuck a finger in Obama's asshole. Barack tenses up as Shiro begins to twirl his pointer finger around in Barack's tight cavern and with his galra hand, Shiro dispenses some lube onto his left hand.

"M-more" the former president wails, pleading to the man above him. Shiro inserts another finger into Barack’s hole, attempting to stretch it for his mayo shooting hotdog gun.

He inserts yet another finger, now three in Barack's puckered starfish. Shiro could see that Obama was almost about to sling his yogurt and said "Not yet, mr. president"

Shiro winked and removed his fingers and stopped pumping Barack's dick. Barack looked as he was pleading for Shiro to do more to him and Shiro was happy to oblige. Shiro took out his mayo shooting hotdog gun and covered it in lube dispensed from his galra hand.

“I want you in me, Takashi" Barack moaned intensely  
Shiro slammed his mayo shooting hotdog into Barack’s enlarged cavern while moaning loudly.

Shiro started going faster and faster until he shot his mayo. Obama quickly slung his yogurt and panted "That was one wild ride~" and grinned at Shiro.

**Author's Note:**

> fangz 4 reading!11 xD yaoi sin 4 lyfe!!!!1!
> 
> literally my first fic soooo sorry about the weirdass editing lmao
> 
>  
> 
> shoutout to my discord bitches who gave me some help whilst writing this fic and hol for the name!!!
> 
>  
> 
> oh yeah uh hmu on my tumblrs lmao i love Attention:  
> generalacxas


End file.
